Frost's Wish
by Spiritheart
Summary: Frostpaw, Branchpaw, and Vinepaw were all best friends in ThunderClan. And they still had that little kit insides them. They loved to listen to their elder's stories. But, when Brambleclaw tells the story of Tigerstar, some things start to change.


****

I am so sorry! :( I haven't updated in forever and yeah. . . Writer's Block. Couldn't think of anything for _any _of my stories. So, I started a new one. Again, I apologize to all those readers who were waiting since last year (I think. . .). :( I'm sorry! But, to those who look at this new one, I hope you enjoy it!

**I don not own Warriors.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

The ThunderClan camp was peaceful. The sun was shining down brightly; a breeze swirled around the branches of the trees, sending leaves a stray in the wind. Cats stalked through the undergrowth, happy for such a nice day with prey running so wild. Cats at camp shared tongues and kits played; it was a nice day.

One apprentice sniffed the air once, taking in all of the scents, and letting the breeze run through her snowy white fur. She closed her ice blue eyes for a heartbeat, and then opened them again, searching for one cat in particular.

"Frostpaw!" A familiar voice rang out behind her, and the white apprentice turned to look. A tortoiseshell apprentice was dashing toward her, a look of excitement in her vivid green eyes. "Frostpaw, Goldenfur and Robinflight said we could train in the hollow together!"

The tortoiseshell apprentice skidded to a halt right in front of Frostpaw, who was bubbling with excitement. She had never been able to train with her best friend; their mentors didn't really get along all that well.

"Really?" Frostpaw grinned, her eyes brightening. "Your sure that's what they said, Vinepaw?" Vinepaw nodded swiftly, her neck fur bristling with excitement.

Suddenly, a thoughtful look crossed Vinepaw's eyes and Frostpaw cocked her head. _I wonder what's wrong. _Vinepaw mewed, "Well, they said one more thing, too." Vinepaw grinned. "We have to train with Branchpaw, too!"

Frostpaw felt a blaze of determination. Branchpaw was the best fighter in the Clan, using moves that hadn't been seen since Lionclaw the Brave. Frostpaw had tried to watch him and mimic the moves, but, apparently, they were well past her experience.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Frostpaw grinned, dashing out of camp with Vinepaw at her heels, yowling her complaints of running so fast.

When they got to the training hollow, with the coarse sand beneath their small paws, the two looked for their mentors. Frostpaw's beautiful blue eyes caught sight of her mentor, Goldenfur, sitting at the far side of the hollow. His golden fur stood out among the other cats of ThunderClan, except for his father, Liontail, of course.

"Goldenfur!" She called, raising her head to be seen over the other cats training in the hollow. The golden warrior turned his head, and smiled.

"Frostpaw, it's about time you showed up!" He called, getting to his paws. Frostpaw grinned back, and then looked around for Robinflight, Vinepaw's mentor. After a couple heartbeats, she found the sleek brown warrior.

Vinepaw was already at her mentor's side, grinning with enthusiasm at her friend. Frostpaw grinned back, and then stalked over to her own mentor. Goldenfur smiled, and mewed, "Are you ready, Frostpaw?"

"I'm ready!" Frostpaw jumped into her fighting pose, and her eyes blazed with silent determination. Goldenfur nodded, and then looked over to Robinflight. Their gaze met, and Frostpaw could see the fire between them.

The reason they fought so much, Frostpaw knew, was because Goldenfur believed that strength would win a battle, and Robinflight believed that speed and agility would win. Frostpaw guessed they were both trying to prove a point with their apprentices in this training session.

When the two mentors met, Goldenfur narrowed his amber eyes. "Robinflight."

Robinflight's neck fur bristled. "Goldenfur. We'll see what a warrior needs more today; speed or strength."

Frostpaw and Vinepaw glanced at each other, shrugged. It was then that a dark brown tabby apprentice with amber eyes and one torn ear came up beside them. His mentor padded over as well, his gray fur smooth, and his tail fluffed out with pride.

"What are they _doing_?" The tabby apprentice whispered, almost hissed into Frostpaw's ear. Frostpaw was used to those hisses, though. They were just part of the package that was Branchpaw.

"They're fighting. You know the whole 'speed and strength' thing?" Frostpaw whispered back to him. Branchpaw nodded, his amber eyes glinting. Frostpaw fancied she saw a flash of amusement in those amber orbs of his, too.

"Vinepaw!" Robinflight turned to her apprentice. "Show him what a warrior needs!" Vinepaw stepped forward, toward Frostpaw, a challenging look in her green eyes. Frostpaw's neck fur bristled in her own challenge, and she also took a step forward.

Branchpaw glanced between them, catching the fire in their eyes, and took a step back, grinning nervously. His mentor, Rocktail, watched with interest, and Frostpaw guessed he wanted to see which trait was more valuable.

Goldenfur's amber eyes glinted, and he yowled, "Go!"

As soon as the session started, Vinepaw was running around, dodging any blow Frostpaw tried. She brought her white paw down, just a second too late, missing her friend's tail. She felt something ram her lightly in the side, and she stumbled on her paws, but caught herself. As soon as she was on her paws gain, her eyes locked with Robinflight's blue gaze, and she saw a triumph there.

_I'll show her! _She tried to land a blow on Vinepaw again, but the speed that Robinflight taught the apprentice was just too much.

Frostpaw missed.

_What about that move Branchpaw used? _She barely had enough time to think, before Vinepaw slammed into her again. Frostpaw let herself fall to the ground, then twisted so she exposed her belly. Vinepaw took this as a sign of giving in, and dashed toward her friend, ready to show of her moves.

As soon as Vinepaw was within reach, Frostpaw launched herself upward, her paws catching Vinepaw's shoulders and sending the tortoiseshell to the ground. There was a small tussle, and, when it was over, Frostpaw had Vinepaw pinned, and they were both panting. The light of determination flickered out of their eyes, and Frostpaw let her friend up, congratulating her.

The next cat Frostpaw looked to was her other friend, Branchpaw, who had a look of "great job" in his amber eyes. The white apprentice grinned; she had always liked compliments from the tabby apprentice, since he was the best fighter.

"Ha!" Goldenfur rounded on Robinflight. "Told you! A warrior needs strength, not speed!"

Robinflight's neck fur bristled, and she padded over to her apprentice, offering her congratulations. Then, she shot her head back in Goldenfur's direction. "Strength may have won this time, but don't think it'll win again, Goldenfur!"

Goldenfur mockingly swished his tail, and Frostpaw let out _mrroww _of laughter. When she was a mentor, she decided, she wanted to be just like Goldenfur.

Branchpaw jumped to his paws enthusiastically. "Who's ready?"

Frostpaw let out another _mrroww_ of laughter. "I'm too tired, Branchpaw. But I'll take you if you're ready for it." She flexed her paws in the sand, trying to intimidate the dark brown tabby.

It didn't work.

Branchpaw just raised his head. "I'm _always _ready, Frostpaw. Anyway, I've fought more intimidating cats before."

Frostpaw laughedagain. "What are you talking about? You've never even been in a real battle before!"

Branchpaw lifted his chin. "So what if I haven't?" Vinepaw cocked her head.

She mewed, "I feel completely out of this conversation." Branchpaw and Frostpaw blinked at each other, and then laughed.

When their laughing had subsided, Frostpaw glanced around at the three's mentors. Goldenfur and Rocktail were discussing her strength, and Robinflight was on the other side of the hollow, glaring at the golden warrior.

She suddenly felt a paw playfully cuff her over the ear. She turned to Branchpaw, whose amber eyes were glinting with some sort of determination. "Whenever you're ready, Frostpaw."

Frostpaw grinned. "I'm _always _ready, Branchpaw."


End file.
